


Cheer Up Sweetheart

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Characters: Dean x Female CharacterWarnings: OVERLOAD OF FLUFFA/N: Having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day and decided to have Dean cheer me up. This is a quick one and not usually how I post; so be extra gentle with me please. Unbeta’d, barely edited. All mistakes are mine but pics are not.





	Cheer Up Sweetheart

“DEAN?!” I yelled as I walked into the house and kicked off my sandals.

“In the kitchen sweetheart!” I hear him yell back.

I dropped my purse and Work bag in the foyer and walked into the kitchen. He was standing there opening a bottle of wine for me. We’d been together nearly ten years and I could believe I had such a handsome man all to myself.  
“Still upset about this morning?” He asked and I nodded as I walked closer.

My parents, sister, her husband and their kids, were at the beach for the week. I’d gotten a notification on Facebook that they were all at Disney World and it felt like I’d been stabbed in the heart. They knew how much I loved Disney and how badly I’d wanted to go, but they hadn’t even invited me or Dean to go to the beach with them. So here I was, busting my ass at work, while they were all having fun at the Magic Kingdom.

“Yeah,” I said with a nod as I sat down at the breakfast bar “yeah I really am.”

He poured me a glass of wine and slid it to me, which I greatfully accepted.

“Thank you.” I told him and took a sip.

“I know it’s no trip to Disney, but I got you something that might cheer you up.” He said with a sweet smile on his face.

“What’s that?” I asked as I set the glass down. He went into the freezer and handed me a blue Dairy Queen cup. “Did you get me a Blizzard?!” I asked

“Chocolate chip cookie dough with a little hot fudge, just the way you like it.” He said

With tears in my eyes, I stood up, walked around the counter and wrapped my arms around his waist as the tears hit his t-shirt. He wrapped me into his huge arms and kissed the crown of my head.

“Thank you.” I told him and looked up at him “You didn’t have to do that, but I really appreciate that you did.”

“They didn’t even tell you that’s where they were going and I know you’re upset,” he said as he pushed my hair out of my face “but I wanted to try and put a smile on your face.”

“You did.” I told him and kissed him.

He was right; it wasn’t a Disney World trip, but right now in my kitchen felt like the happiest place on earth.


End file.
